beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Firdaria
"Firdaria is a Medieval Astrology predictive technique based on planetary periods. For a diurnal nativity (Sun above the horizon) use the table's diurnal sequence. For a nocturnal nativity (Sun below the horizon) use the nocturnal sequence." If you were born during the day, then your Firdaria sequence is the "diurnal" one, or the "nocturnal" one otherwise. Background http://www.darrelyngunzburg.com/PDFs/Fidaria.pdf "Planetary periods form a vital part of Ancient and Medieval astrology. The Firdaria or “the years of the alfirdar”, as ibn Ezra refers to them 1, are a Persian concept and alludes to a system of planetary periods where the life is divided into irregular periods of years with each period being ruled by a planet, luminary or nodal axis. The quality of that period of time and the style of events was thus dictated by the condition of the planet in the chart. Abu Ma’shar (787-886 CE) writes: "Know that the planets have certain numbers; some of these are called fardarat, others are called “years”. The fardar of the Sun is 10 years, the fardar of Venus is 8 years, the fardar of Mercury is 13 years, the fardar of the Moon is 9 years, the fardar of Saturn 11 years, the fardar of Jupiter 12 years, the fardar of Mars 7 years, the fardar of the Head 3 years, and the Tail, 2 years: that is 75 years. 2 Al-Biruni, writing in 1029 CE, states: Ma firdarat al-kawakib. The years of a man’s life according to the Persian idea are divided into certain periods (firdar) governed by the lords of these known as Chronocrators. When one period is finished another begins. The first period always begins with the Sun in a diurnal nativity and with the Moon in a nocturnal one; the second with Venus in the one case, in other with Saturn; the remaining periods with the other planets in descending order. The years of each period are distributed equally between the seven planets, the first seventh belonging exclusively to the chronocrator of the period, the second to it in partnership with the planet next below it, and so on.3" "So the orders of the planets and the number of years of each are as follows:" The Nodes "All ancient written sources say that the Nodes should always be placed at the end of the sequence, whether the chart is diurnal or nocturnal and for all diurnal charts there is no debate that the Nodes fit into this arrangement. All ancient written sources also state that the Nodes come at the end of the sequence for a nocturnal birth and when the Firdaria are set up as a table, this seems logical. In spite of this, Robert Zoller posits that this is in error and goes on to emphasise that if the planets are placed in the circle, then the Nodes rightfully come between Mars and the Sun. The deciding factor to this argument is whether one works with the circle (Zoller’s method) and recognises the inherent measure and cadence of life or follows the more linear, table-based method of Al-Biruni. Acknowledging Zoller’s work as an empirical medieval astrologer and recognising the nature of the circle as reflecting the days of the week and the inherent cadence and measure of the Moon, then one would be drawn towards Zoller’s method." Diurnal sequence For a person born during the day, the Sun is said to be their "time lord" for the first 10 years of life. These 10 years are not identical, after about 18 months, the sun is co-lord with another sub-lord and the order continues until a new time lord takes over. The exact order varies depending on the source but a common sequence is shown below: Sun Firdar (0 to 10 years) Venus Firdar (10 to 18 years) Mercury Firdar (18 to 31 years) Moon Firdar (31 to 40 years) Saturn Firdar (40 to 51 years) Jupiter Firdar (51 to 63 years) Mars Firdar (63 to 70 years) North Node Firdar (70 to 73 years) No co-lords. South Node Firdar (73 to 75 years) No co-lords. Nocturnal sequence A person born at night is said to have the moon as their 'time lord' for the first 9 years of life. Moon Firdar (0 to 9 years) Saturn Firdar (9 to 20 years) Jupiter Firdar (20 to 32 years) Mars Firdar (32 to 39 years) Sun Firdar (39 to 49 years) Note: some methods would have the North Node Firdar here followed by the South Node Firdar, prior to continuing this sequence, known as "Zoller's method" after Robert Zoller. Venus Firdar (49 to 57 years) Mercury Firdar (57 to 70 years) North Node Firdar (70 to 73 years) No sub-lords, South Node Firdar (73 to 75 years) No sub-lords. Numerology Of this page This page was number 2007 on this wiki: 2007 = 223 * 3 * 3 Factors: 1, 3 , , , 9 , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , 223 , , , , , , , , , 669 , , , , , , , , , , , 2007 2007 is a 3-almost prime.Category:Astrology Category:Classical Astrology